Cursed Flowers
by aiandren12
Summary: What would happen if Yuzuki didn't fade into ashess at the end of Mitsuganae what if she just went back to her normal life? Please R and R Warning This is a very long story. Thanks! :


A/N Hi I'm back with another story but, it's not about Ai and Ren to bad. Anyway It's about Mikage Yuzuki and after Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae and how Ai and Yuzuki meet again and were Ai and her assistants are now. I really hope you guys will like this story and you know the deal R and R please {: THANKS AGAIN ENJOY !

Cursed Flower

のろわれた花

I'm walking to my school looking up into the sky the sun is bright today. I think about her my long gone best friend Akie, she went to hell two very long years ago and that was when I was jigoku shoujo for a short time. And when the first jigoku shoujo saved me from going to hell myself. I see a butterfly flying above me it's blue I gasp but, it doesn't do anything to me it just fly's away into the blue sky.

I hear the spinning weal spinning as usual it's cold today the computer in the house is dark a chime only heard occasionally from time to time. That means I'll never be freed again even if I get no client's for an eternity Enma Ai thought as she looked for her crimson ball. But, suddenly her world went black and she found herself in a field of strange red colored grass and a web of a spider fully spun. Your time is running out Ai a familiar voice told her. Ai answered slowly, what do you mean my time is running out lord of hell? Your powers are weakening the spider of hell said in a cold voice. Also he added you need to give your position as jigoku shoujo or find another assistant and if you don't your powers will weaken and disappear all together and the new jigoku shoujo must take you on as one of her assistants.

But, before Ai could say a word her vision blurred and she found herself back at her house laying on the green grass Ai sat up smoothing her hair back and getting up to see her five companions running towards her Yamararow said ojou we were looking for you he said in a quiet voice. Ojou what happened to you? Hooa Onna asked looking concerned. Ai said only said four words, my powers are weakening. "What"! They all said at the same time what do you mean ojou Ren asked her. I mean if I don't give me position up as jigoku shoujo then my powers will weaken and them my powers will disappear and I'll be weak and sick and I'll have to be an assistant to the next jigoku shoujo and so will all of you. But, then Ai let some of her emotions show to her companions and I have know idea what I'm going to do about this she said in a small voice.

Yuzuki wa sitting at her school desk trying to solve a math problem in her math book but, she kept glancing up at the empty desk in front of her it was Akie's desk she sighed fighting back tears I wish she was here. The bell rang and Yuzuki got up from her desk and walked out of her classroom and out the front door of the school she walked slowly down the street it had rained last night and there were rain puddles everywhere she looked down as her foot touched the middle of a strange almost crystal blue color almost like her eyes. Yuzuki gasped she saw Enma Ai face in the blue water Yuzuki reached down and felt the blue water and said the girls name out load Enma Ai. The world around her turned blue like she'd been dropped in a blue ice blue world and then Yuzuki saw Enma Ai's face. Yuzuki automatically reached out her hand and took Ai's hand in her own like she was in a trance. Then Ai said one word Yuzuki, Yuzuki just stared at her then she said something that made Yuzuki pull her hand out of Ai's reach, Yuzuki you must follow your destiny and become jigoku shoujo once more Yuzuki's eyes widened. No! Yuzuki screamed I will not again I cant she screeched. Or become one of my assistants Ai said in the same emotionless tone. No Yuzuki shouted I wont be either and then she turned from Ai and then darkness surrounded her as a blue leaf touched her lips and she woke from the darkness to find herself in her room and that's when Yuzuki started to cry.

Ai sat on the red wooden floor her skin was almost a white gray color and dark shadows under her red ruby eyes. It's only been a month since she told me that she wouldn't be jigoku shoujo. She stood up from were she was sitting on the floor Ai put on a coat but, she still felt very cold. Ai went into the human world walking slowly. See saw Yuzuki walking alone on a street holding a umbrella and wearing a yellow sun dress. Yuzuki continued walking until she reached a super market she went inside. Ai sat down on a bench to tired to go on any more Ai closed her eyes her head hurt and her eyes ached but, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder it was her companions they all looked concerned Ai realized that she had fallen asleep on the bench and they had been trying to get her attention for some time. Wonuydou said ojou are you ok? Ai nodded and said have any of you seen Yuzuki come out of the market over there she pointed to the store. Kikuri road on her tricycle and said Kikuri told Yuzuki that Ai was looking for her and Yuzuki ran away Kikuri said as her wind on her back ran out and she stopped in front of Ai. Ai glared at the doll girl as Yamararow went to wind her up and she continued singing "Kikuri hemi call me princes Kikuri, Kikuri hemi" as she sang she went away on her tricycle with Yamarow at her heals telling her to wait for him. As they left she looked at her other remaining assistants and said in a soft voice what am I going to do about Yuzuki and how can I try and convince her to help me? Ai asked as she pulled her knee's up to her chest. Hooa Anna said maybe you should think about finding another replacement for your position ojou it might help she suggested in a concerned tone. Ai shook her head, no even if I could it's her destiny to become jigoku shoujo. But, why is it her destiny ojou? Wonuydou asked. Ai answered in a small sad voice I don't know why she is destined then she tried getting up from were she was sitting her companions helped her and then they all went back to Enma Ai's house in the eternal twilight zone.

Yuzuki was curled up in her bed trying not to think about what the little girl in the hell correspondence had said " Ai is looking for you" please Ai Yuzuki thought just leave me alone. But, if there was one thing she new about hell and she didn't know a lot that was if you ask to be left alone you'll never be left alone you'll never get your wish to be free and you'll always be in darkness. She fell asleep with tears running down her face and a dream started. Her dreaming self was in a field of roses Yuzuki looked down there was a blue light surrounding her. And she was wearing a white short dress and no shoes. Yuzuki crawled forward on all fours she stretched out her right hand and touched a mirror in front of her then she gasped she saw Ai's reflection in the mirror she leaned back on her knees hiding her face in her hands. Yuzuki took her hands away to peak at the mirror again Ai had her hand raised towards the mirror and Yuzuki realized that her own hand was reaching towards Ai's upraised hand. Yuzuki made the mistake of looking into Ai's red eyes and she unconsciously looked really looked at her, there were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was so very white it was almost painful to look at her. Yuzuki suddenly felt sorry for Ai and she wanted to help her, The instant their finger tips touched the glass mirror broke between them and blue dust took the place of the glass mirror. Ai said Yuzuki I need you to become jigoku shoujo again her voice was soft but, hard at the same time. Ai said take my powers and I'll regain my emotions again you'll complete me. Yuzuki's eyes widened slightly as she stared at her, your emotions will come back to you Yuzuki said in a quiet voice. Ai nodded yes, so Yuzuki took a deep breath and said yes Ai I will help you give me your power. She didn't hesitate for a moment Ai broke the space between them leaned up to Yuzuki's face and grabbed her shoulders and pressed her lips to Yuzuki's lips. And right before she leaned into Yuzuki to kiss her she said in a whisper now and forever Yuzuki. And as the kiss began she didn't understand what the vision that Ai showed her. It started with a vision of herself in Ai's point of view, It showed her with red eyes but, there were red tears running down her face and her brown hair was messy and the purple kimono she had on was covered in dirt. And from Ai's point of view it appeared that she was laying on the ground and Ai was standing over her crying and it seemed her eyes were closed as Ai looked down at her. When Ai took her lips from Yuzuki's she heard her whisper four words, you will become me and then she felt a familiar and relieving darkness.

Yuzuki sat up her back was stiff and her lips felt strange like a bee had stung her lips during the night. She sat up and gasped softly were was she? The room was small the floor under her was a ruby red, oh! She was at Enma Ai's house but, why was she here? Oh she remembered she was hear because she was the jigoku shoujo and Ai Enma was her assistant. Yuzuki got up from her position on the wood floor and peaked around the room. She looked at the computer there were no clients right now so she changed into a kimono that was laying around on the floor. Yuzuki walked outside to see Ai and her companion Ichimoku Ren sitting on the porch talking softly to each other and then Ai looked up from her assistants face and then she looked at Yuzuki. Ai said the two words that made her eyes widen and her heart speed up, Ai said good morning Yuzuki. The words good morning have not been said to her in a very long time so it was a nice thing to hear. Good morning to you also Ai Yuzuki said in a small voice, then Ai and her companion got up and Ai said to Yuzuki, come with me for a minute and Ai and her companion walked without a word. After a while of walking Ai said, you are now jigoku shoujo Yuzuki and now my strength has returned to me but, not my entire strength so I must regain my strength and I will not be able to be the straw doll for a least a day. And she added in a satisfied voice my emotions have returned to me now as well and her face broke out in a small smile and Yuzuki and Ai's companion smiled back at her for this was the first time Yuzuki ever saw Ai smile and maybe for her companion as well. They continued walking and before long heard a little shrill voice of Kikuri behind them and as always Yamarow's voice saying, princess! Princess wait for me! And then Kikuri said something that made Yuzuki's blood run cold and her stomach get in a not. She said, there's a message Yuzuki has to check the computer and get a client. Yuzuki said yes, thank you for telling me Kikuri and then she walked back to the house and looked at the message it said, please send Yuko Mimi to hell. Yuzuki said ok lets go to the client so they all did. She stood in the eternal twilight Yuzuki stared at the girl her gray eyes scared and sad. The speech that was passed down from generation to generation rolled off her tongue like she'd been saying it for hundreds of years it scared her in a strange way. The girl untied the thread and Yuzuki went to deliver her vengeance.

The girl woke on a temple ground it was dark. Were the hell am I the girl thought she walked forward towards the temple door and opened it and screamed see saw a dead body on the floor with words written in blood on the wall it said you will be the next. She screamed again and fell to her knees and suddenly a pain stuck her chest and all over her body and her blood spilled out of her she screamed so load her eyes rolled back into her head and then her vision went completely clear and her breath came out in a rush. At the same time she heard the voice it was like a dolls voice and the speech was like a stab in her heart, perhaps it is time to die? She woke up on the boat she saw the girl sitting at the head of the boat with a woman sitting next to her. Hey please I don't want to go there please take me back the girl screamed. And then the hell girl looked back at her and said, this is vengeance so I'm to ferry you to hell.

Ai sat on her porch holding her paper boll she was sad for her friend Yuzuki and she was sleepy and she still felt weak today. She sighed she laid on her porch and closed her eyes. Ai suddenly felt a presence beside her she opened her eyes it was Yuzuki her face looked sad and tired. She sat beside Ai as she sat up, She looked at Yuzuki again and she noticed that tears were in her eyes. What's wrong Yuzuki she said in a concerned voice, it's just I hate sending people to hell and Yuzuki said in a shaky voice I also kind of like to take justice for the innocent she said in a almost shouting voice. Ai stayed silent as Yuzuki looked at her, you are really the hell girl Yuzuki. Yuzuki smelled at Ai and said thank you but, I still don't like sending people to hell. She got up from her position on the porch next to Ai and walked away from her.

Ai was asleep on her red floor in her house, it had been almost a year or to since Yuzuki had took her position as jigoku shoujo. The strangest of dreams was playing behind her eye lids. It was of Yuzuki standing in a field of blue flowers, she was in a white kimono her brown hair blowing in the slight wind. Her dreaming self walked to Yuzuki and in a soft voice she said Yuzuki how are you? Yuzuki turned her face to Ai and when she did Ai's breath came out in a rush. Yuzuki's face was covered in blood and there were tears running down her face. Ai cried out "Yuzuki what happened to you"! Yuzuki reached out and grabbed Ai's hand. But, suddenly Yuzuki's form disappeared and the spider appeared before her. What are you doing here god of hell? Ai yelled, he only said to words "Yuzuki's destiny" then Ai with a sudden rush woke up with start. And for a secant time in her hole long life Ai screamed a terrible piercing scream.

Yuzuki gave the red straw doll to the blonde green eyed girl. Her eyes were filled with hatred. The girl screamed out a laugh and pulled the string. Yuzuki said right before she left the girl to the rest of her life she said "your so pitiful human" then she went to send the person to hell. Yuzuki looked at the small brown haired girl who was sitting in her boat and trembling with fear. Yuzuki usually never looked at the faces of the people that she ferried to hell but, this time Yuzuki looked at the girl. And suddenly a breath of shock flow from her lips, the girl had blue eyes the color of the blue water in the summer time they were her eyes. Yuzuki stopped the boat suddenly and Yuzuki said what is your name? The girl stopped crying and stared at her. My name is Mikage Yuzuki, Yuzuki suddenly screamed no! the boat almost reached the tori to the entrance to hell. She stood up on the boat making it tip, she grabbed Mikage and ran through the black water of hell and put her on the shore of hell and crouched in front of the girl with her same eyes. Yuzuki said to the darkness "come out and face me". He did come "Yuzuki how could you disobey your rules as jigoku shoujo?! Yuzuki said "you cant expect me to ferry the innocent souls to hell" Yuzuki yelled. The spider said "you dare disobey me Yuzuki I'll have you sent to hell for this"! Yuzuki shot back her words in a streak, "I'll kill you for making me the jigoku shoujo"! She leaped up and her powers flow out of her hand and then… Yuzuki, huh her fists were in someone's grasp. It was Ai and her companion Ren, Ai said "Yuzuki come we must go". Yuzuki said "no! I wont be jigoku shoujo anymore you cant make me"! Suddenly the spider said "I'm done with this running away"! And then he through a flaming red power at Yuzuki and it hit her hard and Ai and her companion but, it hit Yuzuki full on. Yuzuki hit the ground with a thump and the girl Mikage screamed "Jigoku shoujo"! Ai flow into the water of hell as the wind hit her. Ai's companion ran over to her and helped her out of the water and Ai ran over to Yuzuki. Yuzuki! Are you ok? Ai leaned over Yuzuki, her face was white, pale, and dusted in dirt. Her kimono was covered in dirt and Yuzuki had blood on her face because of scratches on her cheeks.

Yuzuki opened her eyes, pain throbbed through her head and her eyes felt unfocused and her head felt strangely light and free. Was she dying again Yuzuki was afraid that she might be. Yuzuki looked up at Ai who was crouched beside her and oh! Ai was crying.

Fat warm tears ran down Ai's cheeks, and sobs of pure sadness were making there way out of her mouth. She said "Yuzuki I, I'm sorry you had to become jigoku shoujo and I'm sorry you had to die like this". Ai cried even harder then before. Yuzuki opened her eyes more fully then before and she said help me, Ai looked down at her and said in a clear voice "I will take my power from you Yuzuki so you will go to Heaven and not Hell. Yuzuki gasped, "no you'll have your emotions taken away again". "No I wont you saved me and now I'm stronger then I was before the spider cant hurt me now". Ai whispered, Then Ai leaned down to kiss Yuzuki's lips one last time to take her power back and to take Yuzuki's pain away for good. Then when Ai pulled away Yuzuki smiled up at her through her own tears and with a last loving look her eye lids closed and did not reopen but. Right before Yuzuki closed her eyes and her heart gave a last galumph she said two words that made Ai Enma cry but, smile through her tears, "thank you". Suddenly Yuzuki's body burst into blue colored flowers that swirled into the sky and mixed with the dusty air of the entrance to hell. Soon Ai's family was around her and they all left for the eternal land of the damned and where the one blue cursed flower blooms.

A/N I hope you all liked my story and I hope all who read it will R. thanks a lot for reading your all are loved who read this. {: Bye for now [:


End file.
